Supernova
by wicked schemer
Summary: They are whatever you call them, misfits, mistakes, and monsters. They are whatever you want them to be, selfish, cold, and terrifying. But your drawn to them, because they're different, because they're weird. Because they are together. They are Supernova
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated : **silent thank you's, nicole, birthday wishes, and that little happy emotion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

N0tes: this is a multi-chapter fic.

.

.

.

**Supernova**

**.**

**.**

**.**

We'd set this city ablaze. We'd watch the civilian's burn. We'd stare in wonder at the smoke in the sky, and we'd laugh out loud at the cries of the weak.

.

_Wicked schemer_

When I was a little boy, my father told me that I was going to fail at life, he told me, no, he encouraged me to commit suicide.

He told me that if I cried, I was weak, and weak people die. And I was so afraid of death at the time. So what did I do? Why I slashed across my eyes with a butcher knife.

Now I will never shed another tear.

.

_Mix my medicine_

When I was a little girl, my mother told me that the only way I would succeed in life, if I was to become a whore.

She told me that I would be better off being loose then being an actual hard working citizen. So what did I do? Why I slept with my daddy.

Now I will succeed in life.

.

_Kill my joy_

When I was a little boy, my auntie told me that if I came home, beaten up again, that she would drown me while I was taking a shower. And I was so afraid of the water.

She told me that beating up people, making people cry and hurt, was fun and thrilling. So what did I do? Why, I killed my best friend with a pencil through his eye because he laughed at me.

Now I will laugh all the time.

.

._ I guess you can call this a supernova catastrophe._

.

_Sasuke:_

_Age: 16_

_Birthday: July23, 1993_

_Sex: Male_

**BECAUSE I AM THE ONE WHO HAUNTS YOUR DREAMS**

.

Sakura**:**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: March 28, 1992**

**Sex: Female**

_Because I am the one who kills you sweetly._

.

Naruto:

Age: 16

Birthday: October 10 , 1993

Because I am the one who lifts you up, and chokes you.

.

**Can **_ya blame_ us?

.

.

**It was a crazy kind of day—perfect for killing innocent souls.**

**.**

.

.

Some call me crazy, and I agree, because being crazy keeps me safe, and I rather like being safe. I guess you can call me and outcast amongst my fellow misfits, and I would not disagree; because it's true. My likes differ from theirs, see, I like hurting, you may call me masochistic, but I also like hurting others, so you may call me sadistic also.

I used to have short black hair, but ever since this damn war started, it grew and grew, and grew, until it reached my down to my neck, and I used to have dark blue eyes…but you see, they've changed, now they are red, red because I stole these eyes.

I stole them because I couldn't see out of my blue ones any more, I couldn't see out of my blue eyes anymore because I carved them out of my head with a rusty butcher knife I found.

My name…well its rather irrelevant where I'm at now-no body cares what your name is at the safe house, all they care is if you can benefit them in anyway. If you can't, well they hung you from the third floor. It was such a beautiful site to behold, watching the victims face turn red, then blue, then white. Watching their eyes pop out of their skull, like a cartoon, it was thrilling.

But as I was saying before, what I used to go by was Sasuke, my last name was not important enough for me to remember, so I did not. I banished it from my mind.

I had another name before, but I grew exhausted at the memories that flashed through my head when someone addressed me with my old name—so I changed it, and I have been a bit happier.

So now, I guess your wondering two things; why I am an outcast, and what war I speak of.

Well, I am an outcast, because I choose to be. Because I can not stand to look at my other comrades. It's better not to make friends in this hell we call home.

The war, its rather pointless if you ask me, all the killing and pain is useless, the good side and the bad side fighting against each other to win.

But what they don't understand, and what I already know is that you can't win a war.

You can only last.

.

.

.

Some call me dirty, raunchy and gross, I simply smile at them, flip my dirty hair and wink; because I know this already. I know that what I have become is less then honorable, I know what I have become is less then desirable. But you see, I do not care, because I have…excuse me, I had succeed in life, at one point. I had everything, looks, money, talent, and men, lots and lots of men. I adored them, I needed them. They were my fix, I loved them. I loved that they would buy me anything in the world that I wanted, for the simplest acts of intimacy.

Now this is why I think some would call me dirty, because after I am done with the men, after I have had my fix, I would decapitate them and send the head to their wives—because they were always married. And I would follow the package, and look through living room window, hidden by the bushes, and I would watch as the poor, vulnerable wife would open the package and take out her cheating husbands head.

I hated cheaters. I know this because I did the same thing to my daddy.

My name, well it's not particularly common, see it's Sakura Haruno; I do not use my last name, so I just go by Sakura.

I am hated by the other people I share this grungy little house with, hated by all of them! The can not bear to look at me. And I simply laugh because, when I die, and I expect my death date is coming soon, I will laugh because I had what they all wanted desperately.

And I shall die with my pretty little smile intact on my pretty little face.

.

.

.

Some would call me innocent; they say this because they think they know me. They think because they can see my wide blue eyes and that I flinch when ever I hear the sounds of people dying; that I am innocent. These little misfits have no idea. But of course they don't, because they do not care enough to look past this seemingly innocent face to see the real monster.

My name is Naruto. Just Naruto

I'm going to be blunt, I like to kill, I enjoy it, but I'm a good murder, honest. I only kill those who laugh at me.

Like my best friend, see, I carved out a smiley face into his stomach with a rusty razor and took out his intestines and decorated his room with them. I plucked his eyes with my own two hands and nailed them to his door, and I did it all while laughing.

But you see, no one knows that. No one really cares; because they…now we have more important things to do then listen to the petty woes of a little boy.

I came to this safe house, because every where I went, I was surrounded by danger, and I hate being in danger.

I actually like the safe house, I like watching the people, and their facial expressions, and the way their lips move and their eyes wondering around the room, almost like they thought they were going to be attacked.

I like watching.

I like watching them drown in their own misery and death.

.

.

.

To whom this may concern:

We would like to invite you to a celebration of your death.

If you are interested in attending, please check the yes or no box and send it straight into the fire place, someone will be with you shortly after you have done this.

Have a wonderful day and we hope to see you at The Celebration.

.

.

.

Welcome to hell

.

.

.

Sasuke: **Yes**/No

Sakura: _**Yes**_/No

Naruto: _**Yes**_/No

We shall see you there

.

.

.

Can we hear applause?

.

.

.

.

.

It's a world upside down, inside out and falling. Hard. It's a place that hasn't seen the light, that won't surrender, and is crumbling. Fast. It's a house that can't be grand, that does not want residents and is home. Really.

They are whatever you call them, misfits, mistakes, and monsters. They are whatever you want them to be, selfish, cold, and terrifying.

But your drawn to them, your drawn to the way they seem to be out there, you're drawn to the way they talk, dress, look.

But most of all you're drawn to the way they think. They think as if every move could get you killed, as if this thing is a game.

_What is this thing you ask? Why its war, honey._

They move carefully, swiftly, silently. Their almost not there, not real, like a ghost.

And even though you are drawn to them, you ignore them, because they can't be trusted.

Hell, you can't be trusted.

.

.

.

Supernova

.

.

_._

_._

**November 24, 2010**

**In the room below the attic**

"Is…is this thing on…well regardless if it is or not, I'm going to talk, because I feel the need to. I should start of with my name…see, it's Sakura. Yes Sakura pretty isn't it. But let's not fawn over my pretty, pretty name; let's talk about my…situatation. You see, it's this damn war, it makes everything ugly, everything gross…not me of course, my beauty can survive anything, but everything else…it makes it very distasteful. "

A pause, sharp intake of air, then another beat of silence.

"The war…it's killing people, and by the time anyone listens to this…I will be dead. The war, it's making people crazy, insane. It does horrible things to humans; it paints the sky red with blood, fills our noses with the scent of human flesh burning, it fills our ears with the agonized screams of our fellow human beings."

A shaky laugh.

"No one knows how it came about, all they know is that one day, while all the less important people woke up, and there was chaos. Ugly, ugly chaos."

Shallow breathing.

"Everything was burning, everyone was in pain, the man that I had slept with earlier…I forget his name…he told me to run, and not look back. He shouted that he loved me, and then he ran off, probably to his wife and two kids. It never really mattered to me, the sentiments that always came with my hobby, they meant nothing, and they fell on deaf ears. So I smiled a pretty smile for the hell of it, winked, and ran, like I had never ran before."

A minute of silence.

"No one knows, no one sees. I guess that's the scariest thing; that you don't know who your enemy is. It makes you paranoid, it makes you edgy."

Hard, forced laugh.

"It really sucks to fight in a war when you know nothing about your opponents."

.

.

.

**November 24, 2010**

**In the basement**

"I find this pointless, no ones going to listen to it; the whole damn world is going to pieces, so I don't see why I have to do this."

A sigh.

"My name is Sasuke. I guess that's all anyone needs to know about me. It doesn't matter anyway, what my name is, were all going to die, and when you're in hell, names aren't really your priority. Yes hell, were all going there. I don't really believe there is a heaven, or a God, for that matter. Because if there is, why the hell would he make us go through this. "

Harsh laugh, soft grunt.

"It's hell here actually, living with complete strangers, having nothing in common, not wanting to find anything in common. There's nothing to keep you sane, and if there is, it's pretty dam difficult to find."

"I guess, what keeps me sane…is…counting. Counting how many times I breathed, how many steps a rat has taken as he made his way to the other side of the room, how many times rain has beat on the window, how many times a person has glanced at me, how many floor boards are in my room, the list is endless. It keeps me sane, and I find it ironic, because I have always hated counting, or really anything to do with math."

A chair creaking.

"In this god forsaken safe house, it's boring. The only thing that keeps me occupied, other then counting, is missions. That's what I live for; completing missions these idiotic people bestow on me. It gives me a thrill…and another chance for me to kick the bucket."

A short laugh.

"This war is destroying people,"

Small cough, light chuckle.

"But it's fun to watch."

.

.

.

**November 24, 2010**

**In the kitchen.**

"Um, hello…I…I don't know what to say. This is incredibly awkward, I feel stupid, talking to a little black box, but….

I guess I should start of with my name? Well, it's um, Naruto and I live in a safe house with a bunch of other people, none really my friends, but I get along with them, so I guess it alright."

Uncomfortable cough.

"Well…I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to talk about. I guess I could prattle on about things that don't really mean anything, or I can complain about how much my life sucks right not, but really how would that benefit me?"

Beat of silence.

"…So what am I going to say if I won't prattle on about useless shit and I won't complain. There isn't really anything happening in this hell whole I call my life. Nothing deep or meaningful, or even worth mentioning. I do the same thing everyday, wake up, live, sleep. It's a patter, it's dreadful and monotonous but I enjoy it because it gives me a sense of security."

"There shouting that dinner's ready, seems I have another opportunity to people watch. I guess this is a bye. If this war doesn't kill me, I'll probably have something a little bit more meaningful."

.

.

.

In the dead of silence and the whisper of morning, I have come to realize that when in war the smartest thing to do is to evaluate yourself.

.

.

.

Three cheers for lasting this long?

.

.

.

**an/** so what is it that you think? hit me up with a review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to: **sitting on top of the monkey bars, free internet, the paper clip on word document and to my sister (you made me angry enough to write this, love you, seriously).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Notes: **Yeah I got a beta. :)

.

.

.

_What's it like to see a ghost?_

.

.

.

**December 7, 2010 (Naruto)**

"So I'm back, but I guess you probably know that. Well, someone suggested that we keep a record of our days in this hell, and I guess I've been a bit busy to keep up constantly, but I'm doing it now! So, um, where should I begin?

"I guess I can tell you a bit about my family; not that anyone who listens to this would really care, but it's better than nothing. I haven't had the best life, I mean, sure I guess that's what every 16 year old says, but I think I have a pretty good reason to say it."

Shallow breath.

"See, when I was five years old, my aunt got a call from the police department saying that my parents were found about three miles away, decapitated and drained of blood. At that time, I didn't know what that meant, all I knew was that mommy and daddy were gone and I had to live with my aunt. She's… well, for lack of a better word, psychotic as fuck. She always had this idea that if anyone was being fucked with by another person, that person should get their ass whooped."

Light chuckle.

"She told me that around the age of nine when I came home, beaten up. She told me that if I didn't beat the living shit out of this kid and make him bleed, then she would drown me in the bathtub.

"I learned that day. Because she coaxed me gently to the bathroom, told me to turn the faucet on in the tub and plug the drain. While it was filling up with hot, hot water, she sat me on her lap and stroked my hair. She said that I looked so much like my father and that I would grow up to be a great man. She kissed my forehead and grabbed me gently by the wrist to the tub. She made me unplug it; I did as I was told, because she was always right in my eyes. I went to grab the plug and she pushed my head under, holding me in place until I lost consciousness."

Deep breathing.

"I woke up, my head on her lap and her stroking my hair again. She looked down at me with glassy eyes and a small smile on her lips. She told me, 'I love you honey, and I want you to be strong. You don't want that to happen again, right?' I remember shaking my head no, and her dipping down to kiss my cheek."

Slight cough and the sound of a window shutting.

"She told me, 'I love you honey, so much.' and giggled. She was crazy and she made me who I am today."

Full out laughs and then the sound of panting.

"I don't know whether to thank her or curse her."

.

.

.

"Karin, why are you such a bitch," a sweet voice yelled out scathingly.

Karin, who had red hair and eyes to match, stood up, her chair falling backwards. Mockingly, she bit out, "Sakura, why are you such a slut

Sakura, who was leaning up against the wall with a glare fixated on her face, smiled prettily. She flipped some of her pink hair over her shoulder and said, "Don't take your sexual frustration out on me, just because you haven't fucked a guy in your life, does not mean that you can hate on me because I have."

"Believe me, I have fucked plenty of people. But see here's the difference between me and you; all of the times, I was in a serious relationship." Karin spat out, looking disgustedly at Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned away, heading up the staircase and out of sight. Karin glared at the spot she was just at and then stormed off in the other direction.

"Thank god," a tired voice called out to the silence. A bush of shockingly bright blonde hair was seen emerging from under the table, followed by blue eyes and a mischievous grin. "I thought they would never stop." He mumbled to himself, stretching his back and pooping out the kinks in it. Running a hand through his messy hair, he walked towards the hallway, intent on finding his friend's bedroom.

"Teme! Where are you Teme! TEME!" Naruto shouted, he banged on the walls with closed fists and gave a huge grin as a dark figure emerged from one of the rooms.

"Dobe, do me a favor and shut the fuck up," the figure said.

Naruto grinned and rushed to his room, he heard the figure grumble and enter as well, closing the door behind him.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Naruto grinned again and shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno."

Teme, or more commonly known as Sasuke, glared at Naruto with his dark red eyes and seethed.

"You woke me up for nothing," Sasuke's dark voice questioned. The temperature in the room dropped and Naruto shrugged again, completely unperturbed.

"Well, bye Teme." Naruto jumped off the bed, waved and ran out all in a mere 20 second interval. Sasuke glared at the spot that Naruto previously occupied and walked to his bathroom. He turned on the fluorescent lights and stared at his reflection in the dirty mirror.

He sighed.

.

.

.

**December 7, 2010 (Sasuke)**

"Let this be known that I still find this incredibly stupid; who cares what I've been through? But still, it makes sense in a strange way. Keeping a recording of our thoughts, so when people listen to it, they know what not to do."

Deep sigh, sound of footsteps.

"When I was little, you could say I lived a privileged life. I had money, I had a name people feared, and I got everything I wanted. But it didn't matter because I was still nothing. I was worthless and weak, or that's what my father said every time he scolded me.

"My father was a difficult man; not ever really happy, and always serious. Always. But I needed his approval – his affection. I wanted him to be proud to have me as a son."

Snort.

"That was a shitty plan. He didn't care for me, my mother was gone, and my brother was a fucking freak. It was a pretty fucking dim childhood. But things took a turn; I started noticing… changes in my father, I guess you could say. He would sometimes space out, and that was a big deal because to him, any time wasted his fucking blasphemy. But other than that… he would smile and buy me toys and love me. And then the next second I was being beaten by him, while he yelled and bitched at me for nothing. Mood swings."

Deep sigh.

"I started finding syringes lying around the house, and powder stuff; I didn't know it was Coke back then.

"Things were changing with me too, I guess. I didn't care for his approval; I didn't really care for anything but school. But even then school was hell. I would get bullied because I was rich and supposedly a snobby little brat. But I never came home with bruises or scars because I was smart. I hid them from my father. He didn't tolerate weakness.

"I fucked up one day – forgot that my father was home more. I came home beaten, bloodied and scarred. I had tears in my eyes; weakness. My father saw that and got angry. He hit me more, screamed like a psychopath. 'Crying is for girls! Are you a girl? Do you have a vagina? Do you like boys? No? Then stop your fucking crying!'"

Harsh laugh.

"He left me that night, to do what, I don't know. But what I do know was that when he came home, he found me in my room with a handkerchief covering my eyes. He said nothing to me and walked out. I remember giving a half smirk and wincing as I felt around for the knife I had just used.

"You see, that night I had just slashed across my eyes with a rusty butcher knife. I haven't cried since."

.

.

.

Sakura stared at her reflection in the grimy window in her small bedroom. She sighed as she saw from a distance smoke rising up in the air. They were at it again; destroying people's lives because it was a part of the destructive ritual.

She closed her eyes, and twirled a lock of her pretty pink hair between her fingers. She wouldn't admit it, but Karin's words stung.

She knew that what she did was horrible, but she made up for it right? She wasn't a completely horrible person, she didn't destroy marriages and relationships (was there a difference? you basically give up yourself either way…).

No, she didn't destroy them, if anything; she showed the wife what a fucking scum bag her husband was.

She was helping; or that's what she said to make the nightmares stop.

"Sakura" A voice called out questioningly.

Her eyes snapped open and she smiled her stunning smile.

"Yes, Sasuke," She asked, and batted her eyelashes. It was a habit to do that; it would never change.

He tossed her a pair of all black pants and uttered one word, "Fix."

She smiled prettily again and nodded. He left her room, the door closing softly behind him and her smile wavered. Not because he was a jerk, not because she had to sew his pants, and not because she wished she was anywhere but here.

No, but because of the small tiny little voice in the back of her head that whispered to her.

"_You're so dirty."_

.

.

.

**December 7, 2010 (Sakura)**

"I'm back; always will be. Because I'm not going anywhere. Because this is what my life has come to. This is what I am."

Erratic breathing.

"I am not evil. I am not a home wrecker; and I do deserve a happy ending. What I do…what I do is wrong and I know this. But it's what I've grown up believing, you see, and I desperately hope you understand. But this is what I have known all my life. When I was a little girl… when I was pure, clean and untouched, my mother taught me a life lesson. She would spit these little lessons out randomly on everything. This one was different; see, her relationship with my daddy back then was deteriorating fast. He was cheating, she knew it and even I, at age 10, knew it.

"She sat me down one day, after she dolled me up. I remember the outfit perfectly; it was so pretty. Green little dress, with white socks and white flats. She braided my hair and patted me softly on the cheek. I remember her saying, 'Kura-chan, I love you and want nothing but the best for you. You're intelligent, beautiful, witty and the best thing in my life. So I'm going to tell you what will make you so successful in life; something that will put you over the top and extravagant.' I remember looking at her with a small smile on my face. Anything she said to me was wonderful. I loved her so much."

Deep breathing.

"She told me that I had to be a whore; like, becoming a whore was the way to go. She said it would make me beautiful, and that my daddy wanted me to do it. She said that he would be so proud of me. Back then I didn't know exactly what a whore was; all I knew was that it made people happy. She fed me those lies. Instilled them in me until I was perfect at it. She said one last thing before she let me off on the prowl."

Short laugh, quiet sigh.

"She said I had to pick a target, someone easy and familiar. I picked my daddy, and the little scumbag wholeheartedly agreed. That was the first day I was unclean."

Beat of silence.

"I'm a good person; I'm not some bimbo whore. I have morals, and I have a conscience. I have a heart and feelings and I would appreciate it if they weren't tramped on every fucking second of the day!"

Heavy breathing, minute of silence.

"I'm a good person… I'm a good person… I'm a good person… I'm… a… good… person?"

.

.

.

**an: There you have it, my update for the week. Hope you like it and review please?**


	3. an

Oh dear, this is has really been to long. But I'm sure you guys know how it is, with school, work, friends and family being in the way of writing.

I've decided that I'm handing over this story to someone I can trust and that I know will make it wonderful, after all she did give me the first chapter (:

I, wicked schemer, hereby give this story to the fabulous **ATROCIOUSLY BEAUTIFUL (**who in reality is sitting right next to me, seriously I live that close to her)

**Nicole: **hey guys, so I guess I'm taking over this story and I'm suuuupper excited! I hope I don't fail you awesome reviewers.

Mehhhhh! The third chapter will be up on Thursday, maybe even earliers, wicked over here, will send me the these two chapters and I will post them on my profile.

Then I will update from there.

Back to wicked!

So this is the end, for me not for this story. Please check out nicole's third chapter, you won't be disappointed!

Bye~

~wicked&nicole


End file.
